brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley's Stories The New Adventures (Part 1)
Old Wounds ~Note-The Brett Blakley's Stories The New Adventures are to be read after you have already read The Tim Allender Stories and Then the regular Brett Blakley Stories.~ A new age- Adventure,... hope,... victory,... amazement. I had experienced them all and more. George had become an excellent Master to Tye. Even Samantha learned some things from him. Tim was still even teaching me new things. Thanks to our combined forces, we had brought the S.S.C back to life. Bullies would come, but The S.S.C would always come out as victor. Since the death of Darkness, everything, everyone, everywhere, was at piece... or so I thought. Strange Behavior- "Settle down everyone, settle down." I announced while coming to the front of the room to speak. All the S.S.C members around me straightened up and listened intently. It made me proud to be in charge of a club that could change the lives of students and people everywhere. I wasn't completely in charge though. To keep things fair, me and Tim shared leadership over the S.S.C. But Tim hadn't been feeling well and would miss today's meeting. I finally spoke up, "We have been doing an excellent job." "Records show that our actions have already saved over 50 kids this week!" All the members cheered and bragged to others about the good deeds they had done themselves. Once they settled down, I spoke again, "I would like to congratulate you for another successful week." "I hope to see you all again soon." Kids left the room as instructed, but I stayed. It seemed like a ritual between me and George to meet each other after speeches were over. When most everyone was gone, George stood and walked up to me."Is Tim feeling any better?" He asked in his usual worried voice. "No, I just don't understand him." I said "He doesn't appear to be sick, he just seems so upset here lately." "Are we still having the secret meeting Sunday?" George asked. "Yes, but I will have to ask Tim if he will come along." "Good luck with that" George said mockingly. "I have to go see Samantha." "We are having a date tonight." George said as he began to slip into his little world where it was just him and his girlfriend. "I'll see ya later" I said. Visiting Tim- As I walked outside, I decided now would be a better time to visit Tim and ask him if he would show up to the meeting. If I was still correct, Tim would be sitting at his house feeling sorry for himself for some reason. When I got there, his mom let me in. By the sound of her voice I could tell nothing had changed. "Hey Tim how are ya do'in." I said cheerfully. "You already know how I feel." He said,laying down on his bed. I started to get annoyed "It would help if you told me why you were upset." I got a better look at his face and noticed that he had a bruise on his cheek. "How did you get that" I asked? Tim didn't answer. I decided it was no use trying to get him to talk, so i got straight to the point. "I came here to see if you would come to our special meeting on Sunday." I asked. Tim didn't answer. I looked at his face and he was defiantly thinking hard about something else. "Just show up", I said as I left the room. I knew I would find out what was wrong with him. I wouldn't give up. The meeting- I came into the meeting place with zero expectations of Tim being there. I was right, Tim was no-where in sight. George, Samantha, and Tye had already beat me there. "Hey guys." I said, trying to hide my frustration at Tim. "It's about time you showed up", Tye said with his usual loud voice that all apprentices seemed to have. No luck talking with Tim?" Samantha asked as she held George's hand. "No luck." I said sadly. Then, all of a sudden the door quickly opened and light filled the dreary room we would meet at. Tim walked into the room but he still seemed upset. "Tim!" George exclaimed. "We were wondering if you would show up." Tim looked at us through is saggy, depressed eyes. "Well I am here now, so what do we have to talk about?" I got the point of the simple meeting. "We were just talking about what new troopers we should put in our elite squadron, with Commander Delta." I said. As we spoke some more, I began to hear something outside. The more I heard it, the more it made me feel uneasy. All of a sudden, someone kicked down the door and yelled "There you are!" I got into battle position and so did everyone else. The "visitor" stepped out of the illumination of the sun and revealed himself to be very tough looking and very upset. "You thought you could hide from me forever!" he yelled again. I had never seen the kid before, but he seemed to be talking to Tim! "This time I will beat you to a pulp!" he yelled one last time. And then he charged. The Battle- I stepped up first and pushed him back. He then attacked me with a fist to my stomach and then another to my shoulder. George and Tye stepped up next and hit him in the chest. The "visitor" seemed even more upset. He kicked Tye in the face and swung him against the wall. He tried to hit George, but missed due to the fact that George ducked just in time. George was able to trip him and attack again by kicking him in the side. George tried again but the visitor rolled out of the way and punched him in the face. I then saw Tim spring to life as they battled one on one. Even through the heat of battle, it made me smile to see Tim active again. Tim's arm got caught but he hit the kid in the face with his other one. They started to back up. But the visitor made sure to step on Tye while doing so. I checked on Samantha, she was hiding behind a pallet near-by. Me and George jumped in to help Tim and we easily started to win the fight. We pushed him into the wall, I got in Tim's way to kick the intruder. Tim got upset and yelled "Get out of the way!" "I will handle this on my own!" It was the loudest I had ever heard Tim yell. I listened to him and pulled George with me. I watched the fight continue, there was something different about this bully. Finally George said what I was missing "Did you notice how good of a fighter that kid was?" It was true, I had not seen a fighter that good for a pretty long time. Something isn't right, I thought to myself. After a while, Tim walked back inside with his usual upset face. "Is he gone?" Tye said. "Yes, but he will be back." Tim said. I couldn't take it anymore, i had to figure out what was going on. The True Story- "Why don't you go guys" I said. I will stay here with Tim for a moment. "But what about the meeting?" Tye asked. George cut him off, this is between Brett and Tim, lets go. As they left I noticed George looking at me. I could tell that he was wishing me luck. We both knew that this wouldn't be easy. I finally got to the point, "Tim, whats been bothering you?" He didn't answer again. "I am not leaving until you tell me what is happening!" "Who was that guy and why did he know you?!" Tin spoke up, "He doesn't know me." I could tell he was lying. And I knew he realized it. "I'm not taking no for an answer Tim, tell me!" I was raising my voice, but i didn't care. It was time he started talking. I paused for a moment and let him think. It seemed like he was in another universe, as if everything I said had been sucked into a black hole and lost in an irretrievable place. However... he spoke, "Alright Brett," he said. "It is time you learned the truth." "It all started the day before your big battle with Machine." "I thought Machine was the only threat, and that all the suffering would soon be over." "But then I learned of something far worse." "An old friend of mine,... James, had quite THEM and was forming his own club called The Brotherhood of Death." "He was going to overthrow the S.S.C and THEM so he would have all the power." "I had to stop him, so after the battle with Machine was over, I left to stop James from doing this." "I told you we would never see each other again and I left." "Me and James met near a pond, lined with rocks." "He would not listen to my please of stopping his plan."... "So we fought." "As the fight neared it's end, I accidentally pushed James into the pond." "He badly cut the side of his face on the sharp rocks and was horribly scared." He vowed revenge on me, but I didn't believe him." I later heard that you had turned evil, so I teamed up with George to stop you." "When Darkness was defeated and everything seemed alright, I began to get ambushed by 2 of James's apprentices." "the one that attacked us today is called Blade." "The other one is that popular kid in our classes, Rick." "The Brotherhood of Death is reforming." "And if we don't do something soon, we will wish we would have." A Strange Note- I couldn't believe what Tim said. All this time, he had been keeping that HUGE secret from me. I started to get angry but then I realized he was just trying to protect us. "Don't worry Tim, we will stop this madness before it spreads." "I promise that." I said. Then,... for once in months... Tim smiled. It seemed as if the chains holding him down had been broken and he was back to his old self. But then,... there was a knock on the door. "That is strange, who could that be." I said aloud. I Opened the door and found a black envelope on the ground, there was no-one in sight. I carefully picked up the message and opened it up. I grabbed for the first thing by fingers felt. I took out a crumpled up piece of paper that seemed very old. Although it was difficult, I could read what it said: If you want to find out The Brotherhood of Death's plans. Go to the old school basement at 10:00. Signed, Night Riser. "Well that is weird" Tim remarked, "Should we go, maybe it is a trick." "Whoever this Night Riser is, I don't think he is messing around." I said. "Because there was one more thing in the envelope,... Machine's knife!" Clues- Me and Tim hadn't gone to the old school basement in a while. It used to be an S.S.C hideout until they were caught and forced out. It had been locked ever since. "How are we even going to get in?" I asked. "It shouldn't be hard." said Tim as we got to the door, "The lock is gone!" Things were starting to go from being creepy to even creepier when we got inside. Spider Webs blanketed the room from top to bottom. We could have sworn we would hear whispers and echoes around the room sometimes. Nothing seemed out of place and we were about to leave. Until we got to a desk. The desk was completely whipped clean and there was one one paper sitting on it. Tim picked it up and he lit up with joy. "This is the plans for their next big attack!" He exclaimed. "Why is it hear though?" I asked. "Lets not worry about it for now." Tim said as we made our way to the exit. "I will send this to Commander Delta and he will figure out a plan." Tim said. As we left the room, I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. But when I turned around everything seemed fine. Except for one thing. I saw a large piece of black cloth that seemed to have been torn off. Something about it seemed familiar. But I didn't know what. I took the cloth with me and we left. This seemed to be the end of our problems...But I was very wrong.